


Training Dances

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it takes a little spying-gone-wrong for Kili to find his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Dances

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Could you please write and imagine where Kili has been watching (y/n) from afar never gaining the courage to talk to her, so Fili decides to butt in and do something about it. He get’s Kili to believe that (y/n) practices at the training ground in the morning and that the perfect place to watch is behind the large boulders, but in reality (y/n) doesn’t train until early afternoon and she spots Fili and Kili as she heads for the training field. She clears her throat and Fili smirks as he turns to look at her, but Kili is frozen still as he looks up at her with wide eyes not knowing what to say. Fili has to push him into a conversation and then he flee’s leaving his brother to talk with her. In the end things go smoothly and Kili asks (y/n) to a dance to which she blushes and says yes.

If someone were to knock on the door of the Royal Residence at this precise moment in time, they would be greeted by a rather unusual sight. That sight is not the Princess in an apron and covered in flour, and nor is it the King in Exile looking like he’s just stumbled from his bed, for these are both regular sights. Instead, the visitor would see the two Princes rolling around on the floor of the living room, one missing his shirt and the other missing his trousers, neither one in the least bit prepared for the day ahead. If either their mother or their uncle were to see them in such a state, they would be scrubbing dishes for a month.

“Give it  _back_ , Fee!”

“Never!”

“Fee!”

“ _Never!_ ”

The indistinguishable lumps of flesh that are Kili and Fili continue to roll around on the floor, kicking, hitting and grabbing at each other.

“Fee!”

“Tell me the truth and you can have it!”

“There’s nothing to tell!”

“Liar!”

The only thing that sets the two brothers apart is Fili’s moustache, which is growing longer and longer by the day. The heir to the throne, having just recently vacated the washroom, is covered in small beads of water from his wet hair, which now nearly matches his brother’s in colour.

“I’m trying to help you!” Fili insists, using his foot to push his brother further away from the item in his hand. Both his mother and his uncle have tried, and failed, to work out what the item actually is and why Kili is so attached to it. To them, it looks like nothing more than a lump of uneven slate.

“No, you’re trying to kill me!” Kili shifts his weight and lunges forwards, his shoulder connecting with Fili’s stomach. The two tumble back and the blonde prince’s head comes dangerously close to hitting the hearth.

“Brother, trust me. Unless you want to spend the next thirty years hiding in the shadows, then the rest of your life married to some Orc-Shit, take my advice.”

Kili stops trying to claw his brother’s arm off at the bicep long enough to give him a withering look. “Do you remember what happened the last time I followed your advice? Mother brings it up every year!”

Fili rolls his eyes, laying a hand on his brother’s face and pushing him away. “I’m telling you, Kee, it’s the truth! Each morning she goes down to the training ground to practice.”

“No she doesn’t!” Kili huffs, flopping back and giving up his attack as a bad idea. “I’d know if she did.”

“Kee, you’re usually still asleep.”

“Are not!”

“Are too! The only reason you’re awake now is because I tipped you from the bed!” Fili sits down in the chair by the hearth, conveniently forgetting that it’s his uncle’s ‘sacred’ chair. “Kili, I’m telling you the truth. Every morning she goes down to those fields to train. If you take up a seat behind the fallen boulders then you’ll be able to continue your observations without the fear of being caught!”

Kili continues to eye his brother wearily, not surrendering himself to his brother’s hair-brained plot.

“Did you know that Gubber’s boy has been trailing her like a lost puppy?”

“The boulder’s you say?”

X

You, the subject of the Prince’s disagreement, are blissfully unaware of the turmoil that’s going on as you pass the corridor that leads to the Royal Residence. If Fili was to be believed, then you should be searching out your Mattock and heading down to the training fields. However the prince was, as his brother was right to initially suspect but wrong to trust, mistaken. You didn’t train until early afternoon, whilst court was being held and the training grounds were empty of dwarflings wielding their first ever battle axe.

Your mornings are generally spent in the mines that you work, extracting silver from the pits. It was here, not three months ago, that you realised you’d grown another shadow.

The youngest prince was suddenly everywhere you went, trying to be discreet but failing spectacularly. You can’t fathom why he’d suddenly start following you, and you had tried to convince yourself that it was all in your head. Then he’d shown up in the last place a dwarf of his mentality would ever choose to be; the archives.

Kili, had he had the brawn of his brother or the courage of his uncle, would have approached you almost instantly and at least of said as much as a hello. As it was he had done nothing but watch you from the shadows. You’d approach him yourself if you weren’t so terrified of the Line of Durin.

You greet Fugber, son of Gubber, as you enter the mine, and get a shy smile in response. It’s hardly a secret that Fugber has started to  _notice_ you, but as nice as he is, he’s not Kili.

“Where’s your shadow today?” one of your fellow miners ask as you take a seat and pull a cloth, piled high with rocks, towards you.

You chose to graciously ignore the question, knowing that anything other than an ‘I don’t know’ will land you in trouble with whichever Lord or Lady that happens to appear at that precise moment.

Your college rolls their eyes and you delve into your work with your usual determination. Working the stone is rhythmic and relaxing, and you soon find yourself chiselling away the hours. You realise the time only when Fugber taps you on the shoulder and asks you, as he does every day, if you’ll accompany him to lunch. You turn him down politely, as you do every day, preferring to train before lunch, rather than on a full stomach.

You swing your Mattock loosely as you walk down to the training fields, wondering briefly where your shadow is. It’s nearly midday and he should have been following you for the past two hours at least. As it is, you haven’t seen him all morning. It either means his surveillance skills have suddenly improved overnight, or he’s lost interest and has gone to seek out someone else. As annoying as having a third shadow can be, you get incredibly jealous at the idea of Kili following someone else around.

The idea annoys you more and more until you have a rather deep frown etched onto your forehead. You grunt at the guard on the gate, barely noticing as you leave the warm stone of the mountain and enter the briskness of the open air.

The caw of a bird catches your attention and it causes you to look up. You pause at what you find; a blonde and a brunette dwarf hunkered down behind two boulders.  Had you not looked up when you did, you would have missed them entirely. The only reason you’ve seen them is because the wind has stirred the bush that hid them and the bird caught your eye.

You consider continuing to the training ground, but know that this trend of ignoring the prince cannot continue. There’s a chance that he’s just hiding behind the boulder because he’s  _Prince Kili,_ but the training ground is empty and there is no doubt as to why he is there.

After a little thought you alter your route and head towards the bushes on light feet. It’s not in a dwarf’s nature to be light-footed, but they can be quiet enough when the need arises. The wind helps to hide your footsteps as you approach the bush and the boulders.

The wind blows the voices of the two princess away from you, but you can see their frantic hand movements as they argue about something which is, most likely, irrelevant.

You step around the bush, lean your mattock on the ground and fold your arms, all without them noticing you. With a roll of your eyes you clear your throat, startling them so much that you’re sure Fili gains a few white hairs. You cannot help the smirk that splits across your face at the sight of them pressed against the boulder, fear written across their faces.

At least, you  _thought_ it was written across  _their_ faces. Upon a closer look you can see that the corners of Fili’s mouth are upturned ever so slightly and it is just Kili that is terrified.

“Ah, hello.” The blonde prince grins. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“I could say that about the two princes who are  _supposed_ to be in a meeting, not hiding behind a boulder.”

“Ah, details, details.” Fili waves his hand, getting to his feet and dusting himself down. “You’ll have to excuse Kili; his voice has the habit of failing him in the company of beautiful women.” Kili turns bright red but Fili just keeps going. “I should probably be getting to the meeting that you so graciously mentioned, but I’m sure my uncle can spare Kili for an hour or so. Maybe you could teach him how to use the mattock?”

Kili says something that sounds like ‘I don’t need to use a mattock’, but the words are so mumbled that you can’t really be sure.

“Fantastic!” Fili claps his hands together before nodding to you and grinning at his brother. “Play nicely children!” The prince turns on his heel and marches back towards the entrance gate.

Kili remains sat on the grass, red as a tomato and hands shifting uncomfortably, even when his brother is well from sight.

The silence quickly becomes heavy and awkward and you eventually step forwards and offer him your hand. “The grass is wet. It’ll do you no good to sit on it.”

Kili eyes your hand for a few seconds before taking it cautiously and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Kili’s hand is warm in yours, and soft with the exception of his fingertips, which clutch at a bow string day after day. Your own hands are riddles with callouses from wielding mattocks, axes and forging equipment.

“May I ask why you are hiding behind the boulder?” you ask, once the prince is on his feet and you have released his hand.

“I….uh….we were… um…. Watching?”

“Watching who? The training grounds are empty.” You point out with a slight smile.

 The prince stutters again, glancing between you and the field behind him. “Well you see we were….. there was… Fili thought… um… I mean….” The prince pauses, frowns and chews his bottom lip. “WouldyoupleasecometotheDurinsDaycelebrationswithme?” he says all at once.

You blink, entirely unsure of what he just said.

“Would you please come to the Durin’s Day celebrations with me?” Kili asks again, but slowly as if the words pain him.

You blink and remain silent for a few seconds. Only a few hours ago you had thought that the prince would never pluck up the courage to talk to you and would be more than content with watching you from the shadows.

Kili seems to take your silence as regret and, shifting awkwardly on his feet, offers a mumbled apology and an excuse to leave.

“Of course I’ll go with you!” you say hurriedly before the prince can take a step.

Kili’s face lights up like a forge fire, chasing away the redness of his discomfort. “Really?” the prince is now bouncing on the balls of his feet. “You’ll actually go with me? Truly?”

“I’m not in the habit of lying, especially to princes.” You smile, stooping to pick up your mattock. “Now, you had best be off to your meeting or else the King will flay you before the celebrations!”

The week passes quickly and the celebrations are soon upon you. The forge is silent for the next few days and your mattock is locked safely away from the hands of your little brother. You are squashed into a dress built for a lady that wields nothing more than a dagger and shoes that are made for dancing and not for fighting. Your skin has been scrubbed and your hair almost pulled out at the roots, but you look like a woman who’s about to spend the immediate future with a prince.

Your mother and your brother are waiting for you in the entrance of your home, along with the painter hired to send a portrait of you to your father in Bree.

“Oh, you look like a princess!” your mother gushes, rushing to your side to fix a braid that refuses to stay in place. “The Prince is so lucky to have your company!”

“I think it’s the other way around, ‘amad.” You laugh, batting her hands away and beckoning your brother forwards. “Now, do you remember how you must behave tonight?”

“As the head of the family; respectable, trustworthy and strong.”

You nod, ruffling his hair. “Good.”

Your mother takes your arm and your brother’s hand, ushering you towards the door and dismissing the painter. “I have never seen so many shades of green on a dress before!” your mother says admiringly as the three of you make your way down to the Main Hall.

The Main Hall, usually somewhat dark and sparsely decorated, is lit up with hundreds of lanterns and covered in gems and bright colours. There are nearly two hundred tables against the walls, ladened with covered plates. At the end of the hall is an impressively large table, covered in gold and silver cloth. Behind it are eight chairs of varying decoration and grandness. There is one for the King, which is the grandest of all. On its left is a chair for the Crown Prince; Fili. He has a seat next to him for the guest he has brought, and his guest will be seated next to the Advisor and Captain of the Guard, Balin and Dwalin. On the right of the King’s chair is the one for the Princess Dis. Next to her chair is the one for her youngest son, Kili. Next to him is a seat for you, as his special guest.

Though there are many seats around the hall none of them will be occupied until nearly midnight, when feet are starting to cramp from the dancing. “Now,” you mother says sharply, dropping your arm, “remember what I taught you. Keep your head up and  _smile_. There will be many people watching you tonight.”

“Yes, mother, I’m aware.” You pay her little attention as you begin to scan the  crowds. Kili is small and hard to spot in a crowd, but if you can just locate his uncle…..  _there_! You kiss your mother, ruffle your brother’s hair and begin to make your way through the crowds to the Royal Family.

The King is entertaining dignitaries from the Iron Hills, his sister looking on sternly from behind him, her sons on her arms. You approach them slowly, suddenly very aware of the way the dress presses against your chest and how long the skirt is. It would be just your luck to trip and face-plant the floor.

Dwalin, planted behind the prices and their mother, is the first to spot you. He eyes you cautiously, even though he nods in a silent greeting. Dwalin isn’t personally responsible for your training, but he does train your trainer. Over the last week, you could swear that your training sessions have been getting harder.

For moment you think you will have to be the one to capture Kili’s attention, but Dwalin taps him on the shoulder. Just like when you accepted his offer, his face lights up in a radiant smile. He breaks away from his mother and hurries over, catching the attention of his family.

“You look amazing!” Kili grins, practically buzzing.

“You don’t look too back yourself.” You smirk, eyeing up his royal garb. “How’s your dancing?”

“I’m not about to step on your feet, if that’s what you mean.” Kili offers you his hand and you take it gently. “We just have to do the rounds before the celebrations begin.”

Kili pulls you towards his mother, where his uncle is now waiting, along with Fili’s guest. He introduces you to each member of his family with a grin and a wave of your hand.

King Thorin greets you with a nod and an ever-so-slight twitch of the lips in what could one day pass as a smile.

Princess Dis offers you a more sincere smile, accompanied by a barrage of questions and a motherly hand on the shoulder.

Prince Fili has his usual cheeky grin and a mock bow waiting for you, along with a firm clasp of the hand.

Medeik, Fili’s company for the night, offers a rather timid hello, looking just as terrified as you feel.

It is only when Kili takes your hand and pulls you do the middle of the room, following his family, that you realise there are  _so many_ pairs of eyes on you. Your mother and brother have forced their way to the front of the gathering crowd, stood by dwarves who look to be the family of Medeik.

You take your stance carefully, a hand on Kili’s shoulder and the other intertwined with his, as the music starts.

You know the steps from memory, your father having swung you round the family room when you were younger; Left step, left step, half turn, right step, left, back, right, turn, repeat. Over and over, getting faster and faster until Kili is just spinning you around the floor, one hand on your waist and the other still holding yours.

He grins throughout all of it, even when he nearly pushes you into his uncle. And his grin is contagious. Your cheeks are soon hurting and there is laughter bubbling in your throat when he manages to lift you slightly off the ground.

The first song slows and merges immediately into a second, much slower song. With grace that you thought only his uncle could master, Kili pulls you closer and wraps both arms around your waist. “Thank you for coming with me. You’re truly a beautiful sight.”  


End file.
